PROJECT SUMMARY An effective National Cancer Clinical Trials (NCTN) must be led by centers with commitment to, and expertise in, the collaborative clinical trials process. The Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) has a 45-year tradition of such commitment as demonstrated by scientific leadership in development and conduct of clinical trials in association with NRG Oncology, Alliance for Clinical Trials in Oncology, ECOG-ACRIN, and SWOG, in addition to leadership and substantial accrual to other National Cancer Institute (NCI)-funded trials networks. In the past 5 years, the Froedtert & MCW Cancer Center (FMCWCC) has gone through transformative growth and is well- positioned to exert sustained meaningful influence as a Lead Academic Participating Site (LAPS). FMCWCC has a leadership team has diverse experience, a proven track record, and an effective infrastructure that will continue to provide scientific leadership in the development of trials, contribute to timely accrual and completion of trials, and mentor the next generation of investigators. FMCWCC will support the mission and the operation of the NCTN by 1) providing leadership in developing important and successful multicenter trials that address critical issues in cancer diagnosis and treatment utilizing MCW expertise in pre-clinical, translational, and early phase and advanced phase clinical research; 2) providing robust accrual to NCTN trials with wide participation by all MCW cancer disciplines; 3) Developing the next generation of NCTN clinical scientists through mentoring programs and advanced methods training. MCW has played a scientific leadership role in national adult clinical trials programs for many decades and has made substantial recent investments in recruitment and infrastructure to vigorously grow its clinical trial program. This comes with an explicit commitment to grow NCTN activities by: (i) empowering the NCTN leadership in our Cancer Center infrastructure; (ii) engaging faculty with extensive expertise in both the cooperative groups and other non-profit trials networks to develop, activate and accrue to NCTN trials; (iii) centralizing and expanding clinical research support activities to further increase capacity, efficiency and accrual; and (iv) mentoring the next generation of investigators.